The Guardian Of Joy
by IHeart2896
Summary: Her name is Flora, how does she know that? Because the moon told her so. However, she would be told many more things but not by the moon but by The Guardians. Join Flora as she discovers who she is and becomes a guardian alongside North, Sandman, Bunnymund and Tooth. However, she not only gains new friends but a new enemy. One by the name of Pitch Black. Will she show her center?
1. Prolouge

**Hey there all! I sincerely hope you will enjoy this story because I've been thinking of doing it ever since seeing the brilliance of Rise Of The Guardians. Fantastic movie and fantastic characters! All are badass. My favorite character is without a doubt Bunnymund, he's super cool! I've seen a few good fanfics on him but I felt there needed to be a bit more. **

**OK a few things before we get started!:**

**One: This is my OC's first story. There will be sequels to this one and if they're successful I'll make even more. I sincerely hope you like it but if not than that's understandable. I'm still learning on how to write fanfiction well.**

**Two: Flora, creation-wise, is slightly older than Jack but if she was a mortal human I'd say she would be in her early 20's. Flora's a spring spirit, and her bow and arrows make not only spring come and plants/flowers/grass grow, her bow and arrows are her signature weapon/item. Why? Well, because I thought a spring spirit with a bow and arrow would be fun to write about. **

**Three: The pairings I have in mind are Jack/Tooth and Bunnymund/OC. However this is the introduction to my character and I found it best to get her developed a bit before jumping into that. So the sequels will not only have the continuation of my OC but also the pairings to pop in and settle.**

**Fourth: Reviews that are constructive are welcome! Again, I wish for people to enjoy this so I would love to hear what you think as long as you say it nicely**

**Fifth: The boy in this chapter named Jack is, obviously, Jack Frost when he was younger. My head-canon if you will was he knew of the easter bunny and the holiday characters when he was human but forgot about that when he became Jack Frost so that's how he received his rivalry with Bunnymund or befriending Tooth.**

**Now with that all said, hope you enjoy!**

XXXXX

"_It's too dangerous! Come back up here! You can get new ones!" A young man called to his friend._

_His friend, a 20 something year old woman, was climbing down a huge cliff to go get her bow and arrows. She loved that bow and her arrows, she's had them since she was a child. The friend looked up annoyed to the young man "No. I can't. These are the only ones I'll ever get. Just relax"_

"_You could fall!" The young man replied back, worrying for her. The man and his friend were simply hanging out and having fun when he accidently tripped her, causing her to lose said bow and arrows. He didn't really care about them, he just wanted his friend not to get hurt._

"_Seriously? I'll be fine. I'm tied onto a rope. All you need to do is just not let go" The woman replied, smirking arrogantly. The said rope was tied around her waist and her male friend was holding on tightly but still unsure of the situation entirely. She climbed down a bit more and she breathed "Alright. Easy, easy"_

_Suddenly, the rope was starting to rip up, the male friend shouted "I'm pulling you up! The rope's about to rip!"_

"_Oh would you-" The woman was cut off and suddenly the rope was completely cut off. She tried to reach for her friend's hand but missed entirely and down she fell through the incredibly high cliff. She couldn't help but look down and as she quickly fell her final moments, and words, in life was her friend shouting her name in complete panic._

**XXXXXX**

Pain. Darkness. Warmth. Soft grass. These were the only things she was aware of. She didn't know who she was, where she was or more important why she was here. The woman weakly opened her eyes and looked around her settings. It was grassy plains, with flowers everywhere and a little pond, she was in a whole new realm of life and plants. The night was warm and the moon was full. It brightened like the sun and the young woman covered her eyes from the blindness.

She then looked and saw her arm. It was peach-skinned and had a sleeve of light green jean-like clothing. She couldn't help but try to get up and, like a infant, she shakily went to the pond absentmindedly. There, she saw herself and suffice to say, she didn't look no older than 20.

Her clothes were quite full of color, she had a light green jacket with flower designs on it, some were daffodils, others were lilies and sunflowers and even a daisy or two. Her pants was the exact same as her pants only slightly lighter than her jacket. Her shirt was actually the darkest green of them all but had only one flower on it, a big red rose and it was right in the middle of her shirt.

Then she looked at her face, her eyes were just as green as her clothes were, quite frankly she never realized how much green she had on. It was quite a lot but she must of figured whoever gave her the clothes must of really liked green. Well other than her green eyes, she had peachy skin, her skin was as bright as a blossomed flower and her lips were a pinkish color. Her hair was immensely short, to the point where it could be considered boy hair but it was blond and she had a vine headband with many colored flowers, the headband looked like a rainbow. She was also pretty thin, not twig-like thin but enough to be considered healthy. Still, her clothes fit perfectly, like a glove.

The woman looked up to the moon again, something compelled her to. She didn't know why but the moon gave her a sense of comfort to her confusion. Then it spoke… That's right. It _spoke_

"_**Flora is your name. Welcome to the world"**_

Unfortunately that was the only thing that the moon said to her. It didn't answer her bigger questions but she was pleased she finally knew her name. Flora. Hmm. It had a nice ring to it.

Suddenly something landed next to her with a thud. Flora turned and saw a wooden bow with vine symbols surrounding it, the vines were painted as if they always looked like that and fitted in quite well with the light brown wood of the bow. The line that was within it was a thin but noticeable white yarn and it looked pretty sturdy to last for years. Finally her arrows(Which were inside a velvet red bag which had a huge tree as it's symbol) were all kinds of colors. Some were red, some were blue, some were green, some were orange, some were yellow, the arrows had all kinds of colors. Flora, beside herself, picked it up and despite it being a bit heavy, she could carry it just fine.

"Pretty" That was Flora's first word in her form as herself. She was looked at a red bow and was curious of what exactly to do with it. Maybe throw it? Flora looked to the ground and with her hand threw the arrow to see what it could do.

What happened was when the arrow hit the ground, it was made into a red rose. Flora beamed, amazed of what it could do and threw another arrow with her hand, this time a blue one and the blue arrow made into a blue flower. Flora laughed, doing the routine more and more with more arrows, making tons of flowers pop into the grass. Then it started to get tiring and she sat down exhausted

_OK, I need to stop throwing these arrows. How can I make it easier? _Flora then saw her bow and then put two and two together. Why have all these arrows and not use the bow? Flora then realized, that maybe, the bow was used to fire the arrows to the ground and make those pretty flowers grow more. She liked those flowers. They made her feel happy.

Flora grabbed the bow and took a brown and green arrow out. She first put the brown arrow on the bow and aimed for a empty spot. It at first seemed hard but something about the bow and arrow being together felt so natural, it was as if she'd done it before. She aimed at a patchy place of grass and fired. She then gasped in shock as the brown arrow made into a medium sized tree. The tree was healthy but it lacked something. It's branches were completely naked. Flora then saw the green arrow and smirked, maybe if she aimed at the tree again maybe it would make something else happen.

Flora aimed right at the tree's center and the arrow speedily went through it and dissolved into the tree itself. The tree then suddenly had tons of green leaves bursting into form on top of it. Flora laughed again, she was learning so much from these amazing gifts. She looked back to the moon and realized the only one who could of given her these things and bring her here was the moon itself. The moon was who was responsible for these amazing things. She smiled at it

"Thank you, moon!" She replied. No answer from the moon whatsoever. Flora frowned "Thank you?" She replied again. Still no answer, Flora sighed, a bit hurt that the moon wouldn't respond back. She must of offended it. Maybe.

Then suddenly she felt a warm, but strong, breeze flow through the plains and around her. She smiled, feeling very comforted and safe from the breeze, it was like a old friend. Suddenly she felt her feet lifted and it turned out she was floating in the air. She panicked and screamed, causing her to fall down roughly. She shivered, not sure how to feel about the flying, Flora was just learning all these things so some things were easier to learn than others. The breeze came back after she calmed down and she felt a bit more comforted, as if the wind was telling her things would be alright, so carefully she floated up again. She then allowed the wind to take her wherever it wanted her to go and of course it quickly sent her to a small village.

**XXXXX**

Once she got there she saw many people there. All walks of life were during this small village. She beamed at the children running around, going to their homes, being looked after by their parents. Flora saw a young couple pass through her.

The feeling of something passing through you was chilling and very frightening. It felt so sharp and harsh, it was almost painful. She didn't like that. At all. She turned to ask a man why the couple passed right through her but the man didn't see or hear her and passed through her too. Making her gasp again and run to the side

"Why do they not see me?" Flora asked herself, unsure of this feeling. Flora turned to hear a young girl call out for someone

"Jack! Hey jack! Where are you?!" The little girl responded. Flora then saw a boy sneak behind her and she assumed this was the person the little girl was looking for. Then the boy, Jack was his name apparently, grabbed the girl from behind and both were laughing hysterically, and so did Flora. Flora found that quite adorable.

"Jack! Pippa! Come to bed children!" A older woman, flora assumed this was their mother, called out to them. Jack took his sister's hand and both ran inside, still laughing about that small moment they had.

Flora then felt the breeze call her again, and despite wanting to stay she allowed the wind to make her fly somewhere else. She would figure out many things through time, maybe the moon would talk to her again but until then, she would follow the breeze and use her bow and arrows to make all the pretty flowers grow


	2. Dark Strands and Tightened Plans

**Oh my goodness. A favorite and 3 follows already! Thank you! Also thanks to Cheerio82897 for her sweet review!**

**Here's the second chapter, and yes it has a big time-skip, pretty much Flora learned her steps and knows most of the guardians and even hung out with some of them a couple of times. Hope you enjoy! Oh and new jersey was picked out of random XD Also, I see North as, of course, the very jolly, happy and friendly type of Santa so his reactions I hope are canon.**

XXXXX

_Many years later…_

It was May, a quite warm month for pretty much everyone but it always could be a bit warmer to the point of summer. The children were sleeping along with their families and the night was pretty young. If you looked, or believed, hard enough you would be seeing a young woman smirking by the rooftop of a certain building. The state that she was in, New jersey it was called, could've used a little work anyway on the colors of nature. It looked good, but Flora knew she could make it better. She aimed her bow at a certain tree to start her little job off.

Aiming was a key thing for Flora. She enjoyed getting the arrow nice and ready to be put onto the ground and make a nice little flower bundle into the ground. It was not only fun for her but she knew her purpose now as her time went on. Flora, for a lack of a better word, was a spirit of Spring. She was supposed to make all plants come alive again for a whole new season for children to enjoy and feel warm by. Flora never questioned this job, she didn't know why she was doing it, but she never questioned it because she actually liked it.

As the arrow flew right at the tree, the leaves blossomed quite quickly. It was only for a few seconds but the transformation was strong and full of life just like the very season of Spring itself. Flora smirked, giving the tree a full on smile before flying with the warm wind to aim at the ground a bit more to make more flowers.

The arrows went flying as Flora aimed them right at the ground. Flora couldn't help but always love this part. Flying was something she grew to like a lot. Her arrows and bow were almost as natural with flying as it was with her just firmly on the ground.

"Man I'm good" Flora replied as the arrows became flowers and grass. She stopped to float and observe the work she created to this certain type of area. Flora smiled a bit more than suddenly she saw it was growing to be late and she turned to see Sandman. Sandman as he flew by gave Flora a wave for he knew her quite well, and Flora smiled waving right back "Have fun Sandy!" She responded

Sandman smiled back to Flora then waved his hands and thousands of dream sand strands went all around the city. Sandman was never one to be late or early when it came to children. He was the man responsible for all the dreams children would enjoy in the night. Flora couldn't help but admire how big children's imaginations were, and people complained they weren't creative?

Flora knew her business was done here and sandman was busy so she was ready to fly off to go wherever the wind wanted her to. Suddenly she noticed the area growing darker. She at first thought it was a storm but it wasn't until Sandman stopped his work to look at the darkness in confusion, that she knew this wasn't a good sign.

The darkness surrounded the city and some dark sandy strands impaled the sand that Sandy was using. Sandy, seemingly frightened, backed up and was about to retreat for help, however the dark strands were flying all around him.

Flora now knew Sandy needed help. Flora immediately called upon the wind again and it quickly flew her to Sandy's side. Flora responded protectively to the sandman "I got you Sandyman. Hang on" Flora may have not hung out with Sandy to the point where they were close but when you got down to it, Flora and Sandy were on good terms so it was acceptable to be caring about Sandy.

Sandy smiled gratefully to her and gave her a thumbs up. Flora aimed her bow and used a plain wooden arrow to shoot a dark strand. The dark strand was surprisingly impaled right back thanks to the arrow, but it wasn't the best sort of defense and the dark strands kept coming.

"What is going on?" Flora asked beside herself. The dark sandy strands though kept coming closer and closer as she asked this.

Sandman's face of worry turned into a face of anger. The shorter man forced Flora to get behind him and he created a huge shield and the dark strands went right into it and it missed both Flora and Sandman entirely. Sandman struggled but the dark strands eventually stopped coming. Sandman eventually got rid of the shield and noiselessly sighed in tiredness.

However there was one last dark strand, one that looked like a arrow that was shooting right at Sandy. Flora shouted to Sandman "Sandy! Duck!"

Sandman did not hesitate and did what Flora asked him and she angrily grabbed the arrow and snapped it in half with both her hands. Flora was mad, who would do such a hateful thing? On top of that, how could they do it? Flora looked at the black arrow but before she could figure out what it was entirely, it dissolved into her hand. She sneered, this wasn't normal, or at least not the thing she was used to.

Sandman looked to her kindly and made a symbol of her and him shaking hands. Then a picture of him and her walking away. He then shook his head in apology

"I know, I know. You need to go with other kids and I need to do stuff, but shouldn't we figure this thing out first?" Flora asked

Sandman nodded and made a picture of the north pole. Flora widened her eyes "You're leaving to go to the north pole? Oh ok. Good luck getting help"

Sandman nodded then pointed to flora then turned his head to the side of the empty sky. Flora widened her eyes even more. Now she understood what Sandy was trying to say. He wanted her to come with him to the north pole and discuss about this.

"No. I can't go there. I'm not a guardian. Only guardians are allowed there" Flora responded, not sure about what to say about Sandman's invitation.

Sandman pulled her arm, pointed to the empty sky, and made a picture of the two of them going to the north pole. He really wanted her to come. For she was his only witness. Flora really thought this wasn't a good idea but hey, the sandman was a nice guy.

"Fine. I'll come but if I get kicked out I'll blame you" Flora said, smiling to indicate she was joking a bit. Sandman rolled his eyes amused before he and Flora flew to the north pole to talk to North AKA Santa Claus

**XXXX**

The doors to the north pole were full of red and green paintings, they were full of color and Flora smiled. It was quite beautiful but come to think of it the whole home of North was very pretty. It looked like a castle fit for a king. Sandman knocked on the door and a yeti opened the door for Sandman. Flora was about to go in to but the Yeti pushed her back.

"Hey!" She snapped "What gives? It's cold outside and I'll freeze!"

"It alright yeti. Sandman brought her here. Besides, she right, ve must prevent a spring spirit from freezing yes?" A russian, and elderly, voice boomed joyfully

The yeti quickly let her in then went off to go to work. Flora couldn't help but sneer at the yeti, a bit annoyed that the yeti considered leaving her in the cold. Then she saw North.

North, as expected, was happy to see Sandman and Flora here. Despite all the work around him, he had a big smile on his face and his teeth glistened like stars. He was wearing a nice red sweater with white words that said "Jolly!". North went over and firmly patted Sandman's back "Sandy! Good to see you! Why you no come often?"

Sandman rolled his eyes and made a picture of children playing. North paused then replied "Oh! Right!"

Flora smiled and replied "Sorry to be a bother. Sandman wanted me to come"

North immediately gave her a big hug, as if they were old friends and Flora cried out in shock. Out of all the things the jolly man did, she never would've predicted that. North replied to her happily "Nonsense! You always welcome! Why you no come often either?"

"Because… I'm not a guardian" Flora replied

"No matter about titles. Guardian or no, you are welcome. You help children and that is good enough. So if you not too busy, be sure to visit often" North responded

Flora was shocked. Out of 300 years, she finally realized that she was always allowed to visit the north pole. It was something she never thought about nor expected. Touched by North's quick welcome she beamed brightly and replied trying not to get worked up over the information that came up far too late "Thanks. I'll be sure to Mr. North"

"Please. Mr? Pah! That's for oldies! Call me just 'north' child" North responded with a laugh

Suddenly North turned as Sandman patted him on the arm and North replied "Oh right! Discuss the problem you had tonight! Yes, yes!" Then North took Flora's hand, like a grandfather with his grandkid and as he, Flora and Sandman walked through to the globe, Flora observed the inside of Santa's workshop.

There were yetis everywhere, that was the first thing, they all worked on toys, packaging and wrapping. She then observed that the toys were made out of **ice**, Flora had to admit that was a nice touch. Then she saw the globe, oh by the heavens it was huge. It had tons of lights on it too which was sort of weird also, she would definitely ask about that. It showed all the continents and the lights were shining in some places and flickering in others.

"Red is too messy, make cars yellow!" North called to a yeti painting car toys red. The said yeti shouted in anger and smashed a few of the cars in its anger

"North?" Flora asked

"Yes child?" North turned his attention to Flora, almost immediately

"I thought the elves worked the toys out" Flora objected

"No. We make them believe that" North then pointed to elves fighting over cookies. Flora beside herself went over and broke the two up.

"Alright, alright knock it off you two. Ever heard of sharing?" Flora asked. The elves stared at her before shrugging. Flora chuckled and gave a chocolate chip cookie for one elf and a sugar cookie for another. She then replied "Sharing is pretty much letting everybody have a cookie"

The elf with the chocolate chip cookie pondered before eating the cookie. The one with the sugar one was already eating. Flora shrugged and realized the other two men were upstairs and followed them up there.

"Alright. Now things are settled. What is wrong?" North asked

"There's these dark strands coming from the sky. The sky grows really dark along with those strands. They attacked Sandman and tried to stop his dreams. I think someone's attacking sandman and will attack the others too" Flora responded

Sandman nodded and showed a picture of them fighting the strands. Sandman then sighed, worried about the situation.

"Hmm. This not good at all" North pondered with scratching his white beard. He then scratched his head "I call other guardians" He replied after a while. Then he send a message to the other two remaining guardians to come by and help.

XXXXX

"You think they'll come North?" Flora asked

"Of course! I am important! Tis is important too!" North replied "What could go wrong?"

Suddenly, as if irony was upon them, a dark evil laughter surrounded the entire house. Yetis stopped working, elves hid in the walls and the three spirits just backed away. No one knew where it was from but it wasn't good

"Oh what a pity! You didn't enjoy my little game, Sandman?" A british, and suave, sounding voice cooed.

Sandman got out some whips, North stood defiantly and Flora got her bow out. Then dark shadows appeared from the globe and formed into a black clothed, pale-skinned, black haired man. The man had sharp pointy teeth and golden eyes that could kill. The man was chuckling, as if amused with the three in front of him, he then made a little shadow twirl around his fingers in boredom before aiming it at Flora.

Flora got her bow and fired a secondary weapon arrow right at the shadow, impaling it and going right at the man's face. The man chuckled and grabbed the arrow, snapping it in half with one of his hands.

"Well, it seems I have a new person to toy with" The man replied surrounding Flora. Sandman aimed a whip right at him but the man grabbed it and threw Sandman to a wall. The man, suddenly, grabbed Flora's throat and replied "Harm me and the both of you won't see this little girl ever again. Breathing that is"

North saw his yetis come by to attack but North snapped to them "No! Stand down! I deal with Pitch!"

_Wait, THIS is Pitch? Why is he attacking me after so long? Why is he attacking US for so long?! _Flora thought as her throat was tightening by the minute. Pitch laughed "You are quite adorable when a child is threatened"

"I'm in my 320's you shadowy freak" Flora choked, feeling Pitch's hand close in even more on her throat

Pitch turned to her and stared directly at her "Ah, even in my grasp you have quite a mouth. Well, I shouldn't waste my time. I have more fun games to make for you and your friends"

"What do you mean Pitch?" North snapped

"I mean I'm going to destroy the very thing you care about North. The belief and faith in children. First, I have a little girl to teach a lesson for, well, speaking out of turn" Pitch was about to strike but a boomerang hit his arm and he let go of Flora instantly. Without a moment hesitation, Flora got her bow out again but was right beside North. Flora couldn't help but wonder where that boomerang came from. Then her answer came.

North turned to the person who aimed that boomerang, as did Sandman, Flora and even Pitch. It turned out to be a 6 foot tall rabbit. The rabbit had grey-blue fur all around him with dark blue symbols of spring surrounding his body too. His chest was full of fluffy fur as well as his abdomen being completely white. He had a satchel on as well as two boomerangs and his ears were extremely tall. It wasn't really determined how tall they were but they were pretty damn tall. This was Bunnymund, The Easter Bunny many called him and he was on time for Pitch's arrival.

"Been a long time eh pitch? You should've stayed in the dark, mate" Bunnymund snapped, eyes filled with a certain type of rough emotion. Hate? Anger? Both? Flora couldn't tell

"Hello fur-ball. Indeed it has, I was just having a little fun with your little spring sprite" Pitch replied, smirking again

"Leave pitch, now" Another voice responded firmly. Flora turned to see it was The Tooth Fairy. The tooth fairy up-close was actually really pretty. The Tooth fairy looked like a mixture of a human and a hummingbird, that fact was confirmed with the fact she had a problem staying in one place. She was surrounded by three or four little hummingbird-like creatures and they were just as firm as she was.

"Absolutely. With pleasure. I'll be sure to say hello to you all again" Pitch responded, his smile not full of amusement but of some type of resentment. Pitch turned to Flora and responded "Especially you. You seem like a fun toy to play with. Not to mention you're new. I like new things" With that he flew up to the sky and disappeared as quick as lightning.

"He's not going to stop is he?" Tooth fairy asked sadly

"No. He won't. That why we talk to moon. Turns out you and sandman right, child. Pitch is back" North responded just as sad

"What are we gonna do?" Flora asked demandingly

"Wait. What are _we _gonna do?" Bunnymund objected to her response "You're not doin' anything. You can't at this point, sorry to say"

"What? Yes I can! That bastard threatened me just as much as you!" Flora objected

North sighed, rubbing his face, the poor man knew that in order to get things done, Flora needed to know pretty much everything. He wasn't sure how he could do that though. Then suddenly the moon was moving and beginning to glow

"You shouldn't be involved anyway, Shelia" Bunnymund responded back to Flora. Bunnymund patted her shoulder and replied, trying his best to be sympathetic but it turned out to be a bit harsh "It'd be best if we let you stay out of it"

"What? After what that bastard did to my throat? I don't think so!" Flora snapped

"Listen. We get that you want to help, and get back at pitch, but…" Bunnymund began but was interrupted by North

"Wait! Man Of Moon speaks! Hello manny, what is news?" North, Flora, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandman then all looked up to the moon moving and brightly shining on the north pole and right on a certain square on the floor.

Flora was shocked to figure out the moon talked to North before. She also was a bit bitter than it finally was talking, but she was a bit more angry with Pitch and a bit more confused to what it was doing so she decided to focus on that.

"What's he doing?" Flora asked to Bunnymund

"He… He wants a new guardian" Bunnymund replied, shocked at the news and his ears drooped to his back in shock as well. Flora widened her eyes, the man on the moon wanted a new guardian. Who would that be?


	3. The Price Of A Guardian

**Oh my god! So many favorites and follows! Thank you all! It hasn't even started yet! Well anyways, this chapter has a lot of exposition but since the exposition is so much the next chapter will be a lot like this one XD**

**Also, special thanks to the person who corrected me on Jack's sister name being Pippa. Somehow, I didn't catch it. My bad**

**Small reminders, in case some may not know: Bunnymund and Flora don't "hit it off" until the sequels to this. Again, I want Flora to be developed first then the pairings can hit off in the other stories I will convey for her. Also, Flora is my OC's name, not Joy but I've typed it in over a thousand times over the past two chapters so it may or may not be pointless XD**

**I don't know why but something about this chapter was hard to convey, here's hoping it's strong. I also wanted Bunnymund to be actually OK with someone joining. I see people normally having him have a argument or a problem with accepting new guardians, I don't know why but I would think a shy but extremely noble girl like Flora would make him more accepting. Here's to hoping he's canon-like too. **

**Now with that said enjoy!**

XXXXX

The moonlight shined brighter than Flora had seen it in years. It must have been serious if it was glowing that way. Bunnymund turned to her and then back at the moon, just as curious about it as she was. North was amazed, staring at the moon with pure intensity, North was probably just as curious but in the jolly way. Tooth was flying perfectly still and was completely focused. As for sandman, he crossed his arms and awaited the moon's decision.

"Who do you think it's going to be, guys?" Tooth Fairy asked, wide-eyed and cheerful

Sandy noiselessly snapped his fingers and made a picture of a groundhog. Sandy then turned to see what the others were thinking

"Crickey, anyone but the groundhog" Bunnymund announced out-loud before praying with his paws together cautiously. Bunnymund was heard mumbling over and over "Please MIM, not the groundhog, I swear I'll work extra hard if the groundhog's not the new guardian"

"What do you have against him?" Flora whispered, fully curious, that and since she was next to him she heard his mumbles

"Plenty. One involvin' 'em constantly poppin' in me warren, makin' holes without my permission" Bunnymund whispered back, his tone pretty patient and matter-of-factly

As they wondered who the new guardian was meant to be, the moon glowed to the middle of the floor, releasing a huge ice crystal. The ice crystal's glow was far less bright than the moon, therefore easier to deal with. The crystal formed into a woman, but not just any woman. It was none other than Flora herself. The figure on the ice crystal showed her aiming her bow and arrows at a unknown foe, bending a bit to get the right aim and eyes full of intensity.

"Flora!" North cheered

"Flora?" Tooth Fairy asked, full of surprise

"Oh thank heavens it ain't the groundhog! You'll do just fine, shelia!" Bunnymund commented, raising his arms in the air in praise

Sandy though just smiled, it was as if he really wanted her to be one of them. While the other four guardians handled the news, Flora just stared in complete horror and silence. Her? She was the new guardian. Not that she didn't want to help, of course she did but… What if she didn't do this huge responsibility right? What if she screwed up? What if she hurt someone while doing this job?

"So, mate. You wanted to be involved, now ya are. Got anythin' to say?" Bunnymund's tone indicated he was in a joyful mood. It without a doubt had to do with the fact that someone he hated was not part of the team, however he sounded not only joyful but friendly. It was as if he felt this as a good chance to properly introduce her to the team without driving her away.

Flora didn't respond. She just stared at the ice crystal, mouth agape and eyes widened. Bunnymund stared at her before snapping his paw to try and see if she was still with them.

"Is she a'right?" Bunnymund asked North

"Child, what wrong? You are guardian now! You should be happy!" North responded

However all guardians didn't expect what happened next. Flora fell to the ground, back first, and was completely passed out.

XXXXXXX

"_Wake up there, mate"_

The deep, Australian voice allowed Flora to come to. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by the guardians, who only allowed her to lie on the floor because they most likely were worried what to do with her. It was likely North wasn't aware of someone fainting before him in the past. She didn't know why she passed out but she did know what she was now. A Guardian. A guardian of children from all around the world. How the hell could she do it? Again, she wanted the job, she just didn't know if she'd succeed in it

"I'm a guardian?" Flora responded after she got help from Sandy and North to get up. Flora responded, remembering what happened after she passed out "Wait. I… I'm not the person for this"

"Ok, first you wanna help, now you wanna stay out? I'm kinda confused with ya, Shelia" Bunnymund said, slightly irritated and crossing his arms.

"No. I DO want to help but I mean… Being a guardian is a pretty big deal to take" Flora responded, slightly off-put by the rabbit's demeanor. Flora walked about trying to clear her head as she kept talking "What good am I to the team? I'm not creative like Sandy, I'm not big as north, I can't fly like Tooth and I don't have super fast reflexes like you, Bunny. I want the job, I'm just not sure if I'm really cut out for it"

"Oh dearie" Tooth flew over to her in a instant, giving a assuring and positive smile. Tooth flew over to the globe and responded "This globe represents all the children in the world. Each of those lights are the children, and there are a lot which is why there's more than one of us. We may be good enough for the children, but we can always have more and I honestly think you should give yourself a chance"

"Tooth right, child. You must trust yourself in order to help children, and to get pitch" North responded

Sandy went over to Flora and patted her shoulder in assurance. Flora smiled kindly to him, North, Tooth and even Bunnymund, who was leaning against the wall observing the entire scene in place. Flora was glad these people believed in her but that made it a bit worse. If they believed in her, that would make them heartbroken if she failed. This could spell disaster, not just for herself and her friends but for the children she was now supposed to protect.

Flora then frowned, she couldn't help but feel a bit more doubt and responded "I know I'm wasting time but I still don't know. I just don't know how or why I am a guardian or better yet, why I _should_ be one. You guys really believe in someone like me? A spring spirit who just came after 300 years of hiding without even knowing I was welcome to other worlds? A person who doesn't even know her place at all? The last thing I want is to let you and those poor kids down. The children need to be protected and I may not be able to do that. I appreciate you accepting me in but, what can I do?"

The other four had a hard time to respond to this. The young woman asked pretty good questions, what was so special about her? It was special enough to make the moon choose her but they didn't know why as much as Flora did. North tried his hardest to speak, Sandy scratched his head and Tooth just stared at her. Finally and surprisingly, after observing the young woman patiently, Bunnymund spoke calmly.

"Oi, Shelia. Follow me. I wanna talk to ya" With that he hopped downstairs inside the house. Flora was unsure but a approving look from the other three told her otherwise. She then followed Bunnymund's direction, which was a private guest room.

XXXXX

After passing many yetis making gifts and elves making trouble, Flora and Bunnymund went inside a guest room to talk. Apparently, what she said affected the rabbit enough to make him want to talk some sense into her. Why? He was the one who didn't want her help when she wasn't announced as a guardian, and he said **she **was the confusing one?

"A'right. First things first, you wanna know why I'm glad about ya being a guardian right now?" Bunnymund's tone was patient and his face was soft, something told her he was actually trying to be nice. Flora was shocked he could immediately tell what she was asking but nevertheless nodded

The Pooka just twitched his nose, giving a factor he was ok with her answer, and replied again "It's because of what ya said before. Ya wanted to help and I was worried you wouldn' be able to handle the huge enemy me and the others face. That's why I said stay outta it, but now the man on the moon wants ya and since you were willin' to help us, I had to admit, I saw some opportunity in ya. Plus, the way you just responded about being more concerned about the responsibility of protecting the ankle-biters rather than just being a guardian. Ya obviously care about what's goin' on so that's actually reason enough to be one of us, mate"

Flora didn't know why, but she really felt special when Bunnymund thought of her having opportunity to be a guardian. Come to think of it, she felt special about everyone accepting her in general, she was expecting doubt but no, she was accepted entirely. The pooka admittedly was harsh on the first meeting but this convinced her that Bunnymund was more than a stern face, maybe she would be friends with him.

"Also, ya have somethin' that Manny sees in ya. If he wants ya than you have a center he needs" Bunnymund continued

This was something Flora needed to interrupt, she couldn't help but ask shyly "Um, forgive me, but what's a center?"

"A center is pretty much a quality of your personality that you give to other children" Flora was shocked of how patient the pooka was with her but she wouldn't push her luck and allowed him to continue. Bunnymund responded a bit more "To be more frank, I've got Hope. I have a pretty hopeful type of attitude, and I bring hope with Easter since it's new beginnings and new life. My holiday is more than just eggs, mate"

Flora nodded then rubbed her neck nervously. She didn't know what the hell a center was, how was she going to know what hers was. Eventually she spoke again "I don't know what my center is yet. I guess I have one but haven't figured it out"

"Probably, Shelia. You'll find out. I've been in your situation before. Ya'll get it" Bunnymund smiled assuringly then responded "Normally I gotta problem with new guardians but I think you got the type of mind for it" Flora smiled at that and couldn't help but blush ever so slightly, she wasn't used to compliments like this

"Besides, ya got rid of the groundhog getting a chance to be a guardian so that's a plus, mate" Bunnymund smirked widely at that. Flora couldn't help but let out a giggle at that

"Well I'm glad you don't have to deal with the groundhog" Flora tried to be serious, if a groundhog caused him so much trouble than maybe he didn't deserve the job. However, the reactions Bunnymund had towards the groundhog just made her grin

Bunnymund chuckled then "Yeah, me too" He then grew serious, his green eyes widening slightly to ensure the seriousness of his facial expressions. The Pooka spoke gravely "Now listen. Whatever Pitch is up to, it normally has to do with us. Pitch, as you probably know, is the boogyman and survives in fear. He usually tries to corrupt the children, which makes North, Tooth, Sandy and me be no longer believed in by the children. Our job is to prevent 'em, and people like 'em, from doin' that. Whether bad or good, we keep the children safe"

Flora nodded, even though she had a general idea of the guardians, she was glad for the reminder. That way, maybe, she could do her job just right. Flora paled at the mention of Pitch attempting to destroy the guardians by bringing children into it. That was completely not Flora's idea on a good time, eating fear and destroying things of good tiding. It seemed rather, to put it bluntly, dark. Flora sighed and rubbed her head "So, I really do need to get involved now. I really am a guardian?"

"I think you should test yourself and find out, mate" Bunnymund's tone was still grave, but not too grave and he had a firm smile on his face.

Flora took a moment or two to respond. This was really serious. All the guardians needed her whether she found herself useful or not. Pitch was coming and determined to hurt all the children through disbelief and fear. If she didn't do something, then she would fail without even trying. Bunnymund, North, Sandy, Tooth and children out there needed her.

Flora walked over to Bunnymund, took out her bow and replied with a firm tone "I agree with you. I'll do whatever I can to help"

"Excellent!"

Flora and Bunnymund turned to hear North from outside the door. Flora couldn't help but laugh, was spying on them really needed? The spring spirit didn't think so but North was so humorous about it.

"Damnit North, ya nosy blowhar'!" Bunnymund replied, quickly opening the door, clearly he didn't find it funny.

"It not matter, old friend. Flora, you now come with me so we make ceremony!" North said excitedly

"Wait. What? What ceremony?" Flora replied but it was too late for a couple of yetis escorted her back to the main room, where the globe precisely was.

XXXXXXX

Once there, the Tooth Fairy, Sandy, North, Bunnymund, and many yetis and elves were surrounding Flora. If she wasn't so nervous, maybe she would've been amazed after 300 years she was getting so much attention. Two other yetis behind North twirled around fire sticks chanting a unknown language, elves made admittedly cute music with their little trumpets and drums. One particular elf tapped her foot and gave her a flower, Flora smiled and accepted the flower.

After a while a yeti handed North a book that had a huge G on it, Flora then realized she apparently needed to swear herself in as a guardian. Flora knew after this there was no turning back but her concern over the kids was indeed bigger than her doubt, it didn't make her less shy about it though. Her face was a bright red but she was smiling trying to appear ok with this.

Tooth Fairy clapped her hands excitedly, she apparently couldn't wait for the oath for Flora to join them. Sandy saw Flora's blushing and gave her two thumbs up in assurance, Bunnymund meanwhile just rolled his eyes to North and replied "Blimy, North, get on with it before ya make her into a beet!"

"Oh of course! I just enjoy tis type of things" North responded to Bunny before clearing his throat "Flora. Will you swear to care for, protect and keep the belief of children everywhere, around the world and to fight whatever is hurting their belief?"

Flora stopped blushing immediately at that. It was time to join for good. She was now going to be one of them. She had to be, the kids depended on her just as much as the other four now. Flora nodded "I will"

"Then well-done Flora. You are now and forever more a guardian!" North cheered before giving her a big bear hug. Tooth Fairy and Sandy cheered and Bunnymund clapped his hands with a firm smile.

**CRACK. CRASH. BOOM!**

The North Pole suddenly grew dark, all the lights inside North's home and everyone was down on their feet. It already begun, Pitch was making his move. However it was so dark, people could barely see, and voices were heard throughout the house

"Alright. No more celebrating. Time to get pitch"

"Uh, love to mate but I can barely see in front of me blinkin' face! Oof! Sorry! Didn't mean to bump into ya, mate"

"No it's fine. With the darkness here, I wasn't surprised"

"Oh dear, I can't see! Someone get a candle!"

As if Tooth Fairy's request was made, Phil, one of the yetis, got a candle and lit a few more for some others to see. North was one of the few to receive one and saw Bunny and Flora brushing themselves off as they stood next to each other. Sandy was on the floor while one of the yetis accidently sat on him, to which the yeti got off quickly while Sandy gasped as if he was underwater for a hour. Tooth Fairy was frantic grabbing her four babies to keep them with her.

"Good! We now see! We now go to get Pitch!" North said excitedly

"Oh dear me, I'm so frightened! Why it's almost like a nightmare" A all too chilly voice responded after laughing. Pitch was now here again in the north pole. He most likely never left and wanted to surprise them.

"Pitch, ya better get outta here right now!" Bunny threatened as he hopped quickly around the north pole, in desperate need to find pitch. The boogyman, however, was on the top floor looking down on them.

"Or what? You'll give me a basket full of rotten eggs? Oh don't flatter yourself fluffy" Pitch smirked, one hand on his left cheek

"Don't EVER call me that! In fact, don't call me anything at all!" Bunnymund snapped, grabbing one of his boomerangs and shot right at pitch, only to miss.

"So, I see you now have a new member eh? Tell me Flora, how does it feel to have such a weight on your shoulders when you don't even know what to do?" Pitch replied as he was unseen through the house

"Thanks to the others, I know precisely what to do. Prevent you from hurting the children" Flora snapped, fully out of her shy attitude and letting her hot-head come out.

"Hurt them?" Pitch replied from right behind her, Flora turned and aimed her bow but he appeared like he wasn't going to attack so she just aimed. Pitch's tone was offended and his face was full of shock before he smirked again, god she hated that smirk "I don't want to hurt them at all, love. I want to make them believe in me by making them feel fear. Simple as that, problem is you and your so-called friends want to keep those kids as innocent as possible"

"Because you making them fear you won't let them believe you. It'll just simply make it worse for you" Flora responded, trying to think of a good argument

"How do you know that?" Pitch snapped, eyes blazing at her before simmering down "I shouldn't be asking you. I should be asking your friends"

Sandy and Bunny turned to each other with a knowing glance, both agreed that enough was enough. Sandy got out his whips and grabbed Pitch by the hands as Bunny let a boomerang fly over to Pitch again. Pitch, unfortunately, got out of Sandy's whipped grasp and dodged the boomerang yet again. Pitch then used some sort of dark magic to blast the Pooka to the ground.

Flora now was angry. Very angry. That rabbit was now her ally and friend and no one messed with her friends. Flora grabbed her bow and snapped "Hey boogyman, don't leave without a parting gift!" She then grabbed a weapon bow and aimed at his shoulder. That went through his shoulder and before disappearing he growled to the girl and snapped "You'll pay for that"

"I'd like to see you try" Flora mumbled as Pitch's form vanished and the lights miraculously went on. Then she ran over to bunnymund, who was surrounded by Tooth, Sandy and North replying worriedly "Bunny! Are you alright?"

The Pooka coughed before quickly getting up by himself, he didn't want help from the others "I'm fine. I don't know what that was but I'm glad it wasn't worse"

"Tis is now more important than ever. We now go! Let me get my coat and tings" North responded before running off

Sandy grinned and got excited. Flora turned and asked him "What? Why're you excited?"

Sandy made a picture, which made Tooth widen her eyes happily while Bunny groaned. Flora saw the picture and it turned out to be Santa's sleigh. Something told her the ride was going to be bumpy


	4. A New Situation

**Special thanks to my favorites and followers! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**As I discovered I made Flora state that she cannot fly like Tooth. Allow me to explain it a bit better, Flora CAN fly but not to the limitless scale Tooth can. While Tooth has wings, Flora relies on the wind and can control that but without the wind she cannot fly, hence what Flora said. I hope that makes it easier to understand. Also, this was also quite hard to convey the first fight scene, so here's hoping it's good**

XXXX

"Everyone! To the sleigh!" North replied, quickly walking down to the elevator. As he was going downstairs, he was wearing a huge red coat with black fur surrounding the sleeves, neck and sides. He also was wearing his typical black boots as well as a Russian black hat. He also was carrying two swords within his belt. While he walked the guardians, some of them reluctantly, followed suit to the big Russian man.

"Why can't we use the tunnels?" Bunnymund mumbled

"Because it is in sky! Why? Are you scared, Bunny?" North teased playfully

Bunnymund glared harder than anyone Flora has anyone seen glare at someone before. North's comment must of personally offended Bunnymund and it was almost amusing. Flora saw Bunny's ears drop enviously and he puffed out his furry chest.

"Scared? Me? Ha! No way, mate, I was just curious" Bunnymund said quickly

"Good. Then we go to sleigh!" North responded naively

Bunny's ears perked up but in complete fear and it was then where Flora realized that Bunny was afraid but refused to admit it. She wouldn't say this aloud of course, for she never wanted to embarrass her ally but as the five of them walked down to the grounds where the sleigh was kept, Flora felt a slight sense of pity for Bunny. For she wasn't sure about the sleigh either, not because of the sleigh but of the ride on it.

As they finally made it to the sleigh, North's reindeer were neighing in excitement and kicking up their hoofs, causing Flora to flinch and Bunny to let out a minor groan. Flora didn't have a good feeling about the reindeer, because of all their excitement. Tooth though immediately went in, as did Sandy and North.

North turned to the other two and replied cheerfully "Get it, no time to waste!"

"Still think we should use the tunnels" Bunnymund mumbled, reluctantly getting in

"Don't you have a seat belt or something?" Flora asked as she sat on her seat, between Sandy and Bunny.

"No, never had time for it, now hang on!" North replied, whipping his reindeer to go on. The reindeer immediately ran, as if on caffine

"Whoohoo!" Tooth cheered, clapping her hands

Sandy silently cheered, jumping up and down on his seat. He turned to Flora and Bunny and raised his arms, as if to say that this was going to be fun and to raise their arms up.

However, Bunny's claws were clinging on the edge of his seat while Flora was containing her stomach. She was frowning with anxiety while Bunny was just downright uncomfortable.

The sleigh went left and right, up and down, sideways and up-ways. It was like a roller coaster only a thousand times speedier. Flora may not have know why exactly Bunny was freaked out( a fact at a later time she would ask if she remembered) but she knew for a fact that she never would do this sleigh ride again, unless she NEEDED to, for it was because the ride was the exact opposite of the spring wind.

The sleigh she couldn't control it's speed or predictability. It was far too fast and too bumpy, not to mention North was completely unpredictable. Not that he would hurt them, that would be too stupid, but he was not the most safe driver ever.

"I missed this so much! Here comes the loop-de-loops!" Tooth responded cheerfully. Clearly she loved the rush, she may have the power of flight but Flora could tell that Tooth would've done that already if she wanted. So it most likely was that Tooth wanted to ride this.

"And here comes my lunch!" Flora snapped, holding to Bunny's chest for dear life. She didn't know why but she just wanted to hug something

"If you throw up on me, I'll force it back down on ya!" Bunny retorted, holding on to Flora as he said this. He too wanted to feel safe, he hated these types of rides.

The other three guardians weren't paying attention, they were having actual fun on the crazy ride. Then the darkness surrounded them as they went high up in the air. Flora would've noticed a shadowy figure spying on them, that is if she wasn't so scared of how fast they were going. Eventually, and gratefully, North was slowing down to search for where Pitch was hiding in the skies. He called the reindeer to slow down and with some effort, the reindeer did calm down.

It was then that both Bunnymund and Flora realized they were clinging on to each other for the sake of humanity or their own lives. Quickly, they let go and brushed themselves off, admittedly embarrassed to hug each other so quickly. They may have even been blushing but one thing was for sure they were giving sheepish grins.

"Ahem. So, didn't hurt ya with me claws did I?" Bunny asked, showing her a claw or two from his paw.

"Not at all. Didn't feel a thing. Let's just agree this never happened" Flora responded, blushing like a beet again.

"Definitely. Can' stand these things, mate" Bunny chuckled softly

Flora shrugged at that "Yeah. I'd take my wind thank you very much"

Bunny was about to say more when Sandy tapped Flora's shoulder then pointed to a dark cloud, forming into a large beast along with smaller shadows surrounding it. Tooth sneered, North grimanced, Sandy swallowed his own fear and both Bunny and Flora got out their weapons to prepare themselves

"Well! It's about time you all came here!" Pitch responded as he came from atop of the huge cloud.

"Your tricks will be stopped!" North snapped causing the sleigh to go higher

"Oh will they? I got plenty of tricks I haven't even shown you!" Pitch then showed Flora's arrow that she shot at him back at North's home. He sneered to her then got a bow of his own and shot the arrow right at Flora

"Flora watch out!" Tooth responded, but Flora already grabbed it and was aiming it right back on her bow to repeat the same notion Pitch did on her.

"Ah, ah! I wouldn't do that dear" Pitch chuckled, eyes sneering at the sleigh of people before him.

Suddenly, the bow transformed into some shadowy spirit, growling and grabbing at Flora's neck. Flora shouted in surprise and was forced to the ground, having the shadow take over. However, Sandy got a sword and sliced the head of the shadow, causing it to dissolve.

"Thanks Sandy" Flora commented, Sandy simply winked at her in response

"Good thinkin' sandy" Bunnymund commented before grabbing a boomerang and aiming it at Pitch one last time. Hopefully it would work.

This time unlike the other two tries, Pitch got his face hit by the boomerang, causing him to be distracted while Tooth to fly to the main beast shadow, and use all her flight skills to aim her punches at whatever she could hit. North gave the reigns to Sandy, who whipped the reindeer to get closer, and as sandy made the sleigh fly higher and go around the beast, North used both of his swords to attack the following shadows going straight at the man.

North triumphantly cried "Hahaha! Is that best you can do? Come get it!"

One shadow though went behind North and Flora shouted to the older man "Behind you North!" Then as North turned to see the shadow coming towards him, Flora aimed a arrow to destroy it but also to deliberately miss North so it wouldn't hurt him either. North winked to Flora in gratitude while Flora just grinned back.

"Alright, admittedly this is annoying. Level one is over, let's take level two" Pitch responded, using both arms to send only one but incredibly huge shadow monster at them.

Sandy went to go stab at the shadow but the beast pushed forcefully into him, causing Sandy to be pounded to the sleigh and bumped his head, knocking him out cold. Tooth shrieked and went over to the golden man trying to get him to wake up but it was no use. North pulled the reigns as tightly as possible while Bunnymund was with Tooth, trying to wake Sandy up.

Flora looked down and saw the shadow Sandy killed to save her. It showed it had a small but noticeable tar like- goo pouring out of the wounds Sandy brought upon it, and then formed a plan in her head. The shadows apparently could be easily aimed and fired at by sharp weapons and so it would kill them if they aimed at their neck or heart-area, so using swords, arrows and boomerangs would do the trick. However, this was a bigger wave of those types of shadows and it would take a bit more than just what they had. This meant only one thing. Someone would need to fly up and kill it up close. Flora breathed, knowing the only ones who could do that was either Tooth, Sandy or herself. And since Tooth didn't have any weapons other than her speed and bare fists and Sandy was knocked out, the choice was quite clear.

"North. Get closer to that thing. I'm going in" Flora said, sternly

"What? Absolutely not! You can get killed!" North responded

"It's the risk I need to take. These things are not so tough, they have weaknesses in the neck or the chest. I gotta aim at the heart or something" Flora shouted back, she wanted no argument

"Are you crazy? That thing's huge! You may never get out!" Tooth cried

"It's either one of us or all of us. We don't have a choice" Flora calmly retorted

The other four looked to each other than back at Flora. Then the beastly shadow roared a terrible cry and was aiming closer to the sleigh. It didn't take long for the other four to make a decision and North, reluctantly, got closer to the beast.

"Be careful, Flora" Bunnymund responded back

Flora smiled before calling upon the wind to fly right at the shadow. Pitch sneered and snapped "Well, this ought to be so easy" He then put his arms around his back and patiently waited for the end of the spring sprite.

Flora breathed heavily. _Come on, you can do this. You're a guardian. Think about the kids. _She got her bow out and was about to fire but the shadow swallowed her up faster than a spider with a fly. The shadow then turned to fly over to Pitch

Pitch was admittedly shocked that Flora was taken out so quickly. His shock though disappeared quickly and he laughed "Oh what a pity, I was just having fun!"

"NO! Flora!" North cried

"We told her not to do it, oh no, why?!" Tooth began to have a panic attack, hyperventilating a bit.

Bunnymund hugged Tooth protectively and was about to tell her to calm down, as well as tell North to retreat. However his ears went up at the sound of a loud boom, and the other two looked up to see a multi-colored blast from the shadow's stomach. The said shadow then brightened up all over its body and all its parts turned from grass, to flowers, to even small leaves. After all the parts were replaced with springtime objects, it exploded into a blast of grass particles, flower pedals and green leaves.

Pitch, suffice it to say, was shocked by this. His mouth agape, his eyes widened, and he stood stiff as a board. Pitch then snarled "It seems I quite clearly underestimated you. I think I need to bring in even more reinforcements. Not only that, but get started on my plans for the children" He then sneered to the other four guardians "This isn't over. In fact, it only just begun" With that, he dissolved into the dark skies and the skies slowly stopped having lightning but it was still dark.

Sandy, meanwhile, woke up and scratched his head. He then made a wobbly question mark, as if to ask what happened. Tooth hugged him and replied "Flora got rid of a shadow while you were knocked out! Are you ok sandy?"

Sandy nodded but Bunnymund replied "Wait. Where is Flora by the way? Is she…?"

Bunnymund was interrupted as a young woman's body CRASHED into the sleigh, the crash was forceful and it looked like it hurt a lot. However, the woman didn't stir, in fact she must of never felt it, for Flora was knocked out and looked completely injured and weak, despite no injuries on her.

"How did she do that?" Tooth asked out loud

"I don't know but I'm more concerned if she's a'right or not, Tooth" Bunnymund responded, feeling a deep dread in his chest.

Sandy weakly scooted to Flora and took a glance at her face which looked pained and in distress. Her breathing was hitched, as if she was crying and her skin was pale. Sandy then made a first cross sign, which most likely meant Flora needed medical treatment.

"Oh no! Poor Flora!" Tooth said horrified and holding her hands to her face

"How? What the bloody hell did that bastard do to her?" Bunnymund snapped. He was scared but wanted to cover it up by making it look like anger, so he resorted to shouting

"No time for worrying now. Sandy says she needs help so she will get help! We will go back to pole!" North replied, whipping his reindeer to go straight back to the pole. On the way, Flora grimanced in her sleep and shivered, hugging sandy's body for dear life. Apparently the blast saved her but the beast must of influenced her someway.

Sandy's face grew tender and very protective, Sandy was probably the one who introduced her to the team and also was saved by her once before, the last thing he wanted was for his new friend to get hurt in such a way, and so the man hugged Flora protectively and stroked her hair. Sandy then turned to Tooth and Bunnymund who were looking quite concerned themselves. After seeing them, his attention went right back to the girl and he resumed to stroking her head

"Bunny?" Tooth asked frightened

"Yeah?" Bunnymund responded

"Will she.. Be ok?" Tooth responded, looking at the said subject's body

Bunnymund was a terrible liar but what could he say to Tooth? That Flora might be dead and they did nothing to stop it other than protest? What flora did was quite extraordinary and he didn't know how or why she did what she did with that shadow but it happened and now they needed to help her as she did with them. Tooth's question was one Bunnymund wanted to not answer but Tooth and he were good friends so Tooth needed a answer. Besides, maybe answering tooth would comfort him in a way, since Bunnymund wanted her to be ok just as much as the rest of them.

Bunnymund breathed before responding "I hope so, Tooth. I really hope so"

North turned to them before focusing back on the skies ahead. Now he knew why the man on the moon chose Flora, it was because of her powers and most likely her center. Although north didn't know what it was, he would along with the rest of them would know. North needed to get her help and fast, so they could get back to stopping pitch and also protect the children. Right now though, his task was getting Flora the treatment she needed.

So the sleigh went to the pole as quick as it could, but the skies were still dark, and the adventure only just begun.


End file.
